A bloody good morning
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Harry wakes up to be greeted by Ron in the common room and they have a little fun. Rated M.  Read to see what they get up to.


I decided to write a fanfic for Harry and Ron to take a break from my usual Harry and Draco ones, so I do hope you enjoy reading it. Please review!

"Morning Harry!" Ron called cheerfully as he threw his arms around the tall, black haired boy as he came down from the boys' dormitory. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. "You're rather cheerful this morning."

"It's a free day which means no classes and it also means we can do whatever we bloody well feel like." Ron grinned as he let go of Harry. Harry smiled wider as Ron led him over to the couch. "Well I haven't had breakfast yet, is everyone still in the Great hall?" He asked as he sat down beside Ron.

"No worries, I snuck down earlier and stole some food for us." Ron smiled and gestured to the plate stacked with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and ham on the table in front of them. "I ate already so that's your's."

Harry gazed down in amazement at the plate full of food and the goblet filled with pumpkin juice. "Wow, thanks love." He smiled before kissing Ron's cheek. "Well tuck in then." Ron chuckled, leaning back into the couch. Harry nodded and began eating.

Once Harry had finished eating, he drank the last of his pumpkin juice and leaned back into the couch next to Ron. "Did you have anything planned for today?" He asked, looking up at Ron.

"I had something in mind." He smirked slightly, leaning in before planting light kisses across Harry's neck.

"I'm listening." Harry chuckled softly as he leaned his head back against the couch, giving Ron better access to his neck. Ron continued planting kisses along the exposed flesh, nipping at it here and there to tease Harry.

Harry's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Ron's teeth teasing his neck. He drew in a sharp breath as Ron slipped his hand inside his shirt and slid his fingers across his stomach. "Ron…" He gasped breathlessly.

Ron slowly began teasing Harry's nipple with his fingers, causing the sensitive bud to harden.

"You're getting turned on, eh?" Ron whispered huskily against Harry's ear. Harry arched his back as Ron's hot breath caressed his earlobe.

His sweatpants were starting to feel tighter as his erection strained against them. "Ron… I need you, please." He moaned, closing his eyes shut. Ron smirked, pulling him into a deeply passionate kiss as his hands blindly worked at pulling Harry's pants off.

He looked down in shock when he didn't feel Harry's boxers. "You went commando?" He blinked, looking back up at him. "Well I sort of figured we'd be doing something fun today and I didn't want to ruin my good boxers."

Ron chuckled and shook his head at Harry. "Aren't you going to take your pants off too?" Harry grinned, looking at him. "I am." He chuckled and wiggled a bit as he removed his pajama bottoms and boxers. "Much better, now get on my lap." Harry demanded.

"Someone's impatient." Ron laughed as he climbed onto Harry's lap and straddled him.

Harry chuckled as he gripped Ron's hips and pulled him closer against him, rubbing his rock hard cock against his ass.

"Hey, lube it up first." Ron whined as he lifted his hips to avoid being impaled. "Sorry love."

Harry pointed his wand at his cock and murmured a quick spell, coating it with a good amount of lube. "That's better." Ron chuckled as he lowered himself back into Harry's lap.

"Good." Harry growled as he shoved his slick cock deep into Ron's tight hole. "Harry!" Ron cried out as Harry buried himself up to the hilt in his ass. "Oh yeah! Take it all!" Harry groaned, gripping Ron's hips tighter.

He began thrusting Ron up and down on his lap, slamming his cock repeatedly against his prostate. "Bloody hell Harry." He moaned as his own cock slapped his stomach each time he was pulled down.

Harry kissed Ron passionately as he reached down to grip his hard, throbbing cock. "Oh Harry, jerk me off fast and make me cum hard." Ron moaned wantingly as he arched his back. Harry kissed along his neck and collar bone, gently biting here and there as he quickly pumped his cock.

"Bloody hell" Ron moaned as he started to thrust hard and fast on Harry's cock. "That's right, go faster!." Harry shouted as he thrusted hard and fast with Ron, pumping his cock faster as well. Harry wrapped his free arm around Ron's back and lowered him down onto the couch so he was on top now.

"Harry" Ron moaned lustfully as Harry kissed his neck more. "Mmm, Ron." Harry murmured against his neck as he thrusted harder and faster. "I'm gonna…" Ron moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm growing nearer.

"I'm going to cum too!" Harry cried out as he buried his cock as deep as possible into Ron.

He threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as he filled Ron with his hot, sticky cum.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed as he sprayed his cum all over his and Harry's stomaches.

"That was a lot of fun." Harry smiled, resting his forehead against Ron's. "Yeah." He panted slightly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Want to get cleaned up and have another go in the shower?" Harry grinned and kissed him tenderly.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron chuckled, blushing faintly. "Oh my god! Did you two just… I do hope you plan on cleaning up after yourselves!" Hermione burst as she walked in through the portrait hole. Harry and Ron quickly looked up over the back of the couch to see Hermione standing there, staring at them.

"Oh, morning 'Mione." Harry said brightly. "I'll be in my dorm, pretending I didn't just see my best mates together…like…like this!" She said before storming off to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron chuckled as they watched her leave.

"That was embarrassing." Ron murmured, burying his face into Harry's neck. "Just a bit, yeah." Harry smiled and kissed Ron's forehead. "Come on, let's go shower." He grinned, helping Ron up off the couch. "Yes, love." Ron chuckled, following him eagerly.


End file.
